1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a medical monitor and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing an image of a medical monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid development of computer and imaging techniques, various applications have emerged in the field of medical equipment. For example, diagnostic endoscopy, surgical endoscopy, robot surgical system, medical electron microscope, computer tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and the like have been developed and put to use.
When an image is taken by such a medical device, the image is sent to a medical monitor and displayed on a screen of the monitor. As a result, a surgeon can frequently watch images output on the screen of the monitor during an operation on a patient.
In a conventional medical monitor, however, image distortion occurs when expanding or reducing an input image in the horizontal or transverse direction to obtain optimal output of an image on the screen, so that the medical monitor provides an inaccurate image and cannot output an image of a surgical incision at the center of the screen, thereby making it difficult to perform an accurate operation.